A Special Day in the Life of a New Akatsuki Member
by RandomMon2
Summary: My OC became part of the Akatsuki 1 year ago. He has a crush on Konan. This oneshot is about a day in his life that will change everything forever. I am sorry for any misspellings, but not for any OOC-ness. Will edit eventually...now READ :D


I was supposed to be re-writing a Digimon Fanfic -_-….but the holidays messed me up, so I am doing 1-shots of other stuff instead :D

(Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden is owned by Kishimoto, and basically whoever rightfully owns it, which is not me….. T.T I only own my OC and his jutsu/kekkei genkai!)

**A Special Day in the Life of a New Akatsuki Member**

(Title is crap, but i am ok with it, so deal with it or mention a better one!

"WAKE UP NEWB! WAKE UP NEWB!" The alarm clock rang.

Tetsuna rolled over in bed and covered his ears.

"WAKE UP NE-"

The clock blew to bits as he smashed it with his fist.

"That is the last time I let Hidan buy an alarm clock for me," He says groggily.

*flashback to one year ago*

"This is Tetsuna Tokihashi. He is our newest member, below Tobi, of course," Pain says, pointing at the former Kohona ninja standing in the doorway.

"Finally! Tobi has a subordinate!" Tobi says, turning to Deidara, who attempts to ignore him.

"What can he do?" Kisame says.

"Creates traps and other such devices/gadgets. He uses wires in battle, also Lightning style jutsu, and he has a kekkei genkai….," Pain says, reading Tetsuna's resume, "Left his village because he killed an ANBU squad."

"A kekkei genkai? Really, where have I heard that before? Hmmmm?" Kisame says, glancing at Itachi.

"What is this kekkei genkai you have?" Kakuzu asks, not looking up from counting his bundle of money.

Tetsuna grins, his short red hair glinting in the dim light.

Tetsuna holds out his left arm, which begins to twist and change into a giant steel claw covered hand.

"Body Morphology. This kekkei genkai allows me to transform by body at will into any one, anything, anytime. No chakra needed."

"Side effects?" Pain asks, looking up at Tetsuna.

"All my transformations are real, and cannot be dispelled except by me, and I am unable to use transformation jutsu or clone jutsu, stuff like that," Tetsuna says, his arm going back to normal.

"Hmmm…..Interesting," Pain says, in thought, "…..you're in."

*end flashback*

Tetsuna throws on his clothes and robe, then walks out into the hallway.

"OMPH!" He says, running into somebody. Both of them fall to the ground.

"HIDAN, I SWEAR-," He starts to say, until he sees familiar blue hair, "Ah…..hi, Konan-chan!"

"What did he do this time?" Konan says as they both stand up.

"…my alarm clock he so gratefully replaced kept me up half the night," Tetsuna says.

"He did that to Tobi," Konan says, grinning, "and Tobi kept it….at least until Deidara blew it up."

Tetsuna cracks a grin. Tobi always seemed to tick Deidara off.

"How are you today, Konan?" Tetsuna asks.

"Doing fine," Konan says, her grin vanishing.

"WHO THE #$^% BLEW THE #&%$ PILOT LIGHT!" Hidan roars from the bathroom farther down the small hallway, most likely taking a shower after his early morning rituals.

"….seems like Hidan is in a good mood," Tetsuna says.

"SHUT UP HIDAN! I AM TRYING TO HET SOME SLEEP!" Kakuzu yells.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET TO BREAKFAST OR I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Konan yells.

"%&$% you Konan!" Hidan yells back.

"…..see you at breakfast then," Tetsuna says to Konan, then walks away quickly.

Tetsuna walks down the hallway and takes the first right to get to the Akatsuki base's single dining room. Tobi, Deidara, Pain, Kisame, and Itachi are sitting and eating. Tetsuna's jaw drops.

"Wha-? You guys said you would wait!" he says.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi said we should wait, but Deidara-sempai threatened to kill Tobi, so…..," Tobi says, "we decided to eat early!"

Tetsuna sits at the table next to Itachi. The table has already been stripped of its eggs and bacon.

Tetsuna looks around. Then he spots a piece of bacon next to Itachi's plate. Good thing Itachi is mostly blind.

"Ok, today we are all getting a day off, understood?" Pain says. Tobi notices me grab Itachi's bacon.

"Tetsuna-sempai, why are you taking Itachi's bacon?" he asks as Tetsuna is taking a bite. Oh no…

"TOBI! SHUT UP!" Deidara yells too late.

"WHAT? WTF? HANDS OFF MY BACON!" Itachi yells, "AMATERASU!"

*two hours later*

"At least we got Itachi to put out the fire!" Deidara says, brushing ashes of the former breakfast table off his robe.

"At least it was Amaterasu and not Susanoo this time," Tetsuna says, coughing.

"Good point," Kisame says.

"Ok…well, we have the day off, so let's just forget this and go have some fun!" Tobi says.

"Aw %&^$...I missed breakfast again," Hidan says, walking up to us with Kakuzu and Konan. Kakuzu has a black eye.

"Where are you guys heading to today on your day off?" Pain asks.

"I am out to go terrorize a small town, Godzilla style," Zetsu says, popping out of the wall.

"Kakuzu is dragging me off on another of his 'get rich quick' schemes," Hidan grumbles, "and I have to go because I lost to that &$% in a card game…"

"Where's your god now Hidan? He let you lose a simple little card game!" Kakuzu laughs, which gets him a scythe slash to the face.

"I am going to steal my brother's hidden stash of tomatoes," Itachi says.

"….Sasuke has a stash of tomatoes? Why is he obsessed with tomatoes?" Tetsuna asks. Itachi shrugs.

"I am going to visit my girlfriend today," Kisame says.

"Yes, dating the shark at the local zoo is normal," Deidara says sarcastically. Kisame begins to retort.

"Tobi is going with Deidara-sempai to the pottery store!" Tobi says. Deidara facepalms. Kisame laughs, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Me and Konan are going to the beach," Pain says, then turns to Tetsuna, "What are you going to do today Tetsuna?"

"I-…I-….," Tetsuna starts to say, then gives up, "I have nothing to do today D: "

"….you can come with us," Pain says. Konan frowns.

Tetsuna glances over at Konan, who is death-glaring at him. He sweatdrops.

"No thank you, I can-"

"Nonsense, it will be ok, right Konan?" Pain says, turning to her.

"…..fine," she says. Tetsuna prays to live through the day in his mind. Maybe Jashin will listen to him today, even if he is not a psycho-worshipper of him.

*Thirty minutes later*

Tetsuna, Pain, and Konan are laying back on the beach under an umbrella in their swimsuits. The beach is sparsely crowded.

"Ah, nice breeze," Tetsuna says. Pain nods.

Konan sits up in her small one-piece suit, which is covered in flowers.

"Pain-kun," she says, Pain looks over.

"What?" he says, Konan smiles and blushes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the snack shop to get something?"

Pain glances over at Tetsuna, then at Konan.

"Maybe a little while later. You can still go, though," he says.

Konan frowns and walks off toward the snack stand, which sits a little farther down the beach.

"You totally like her, don't you Tetsuna," Pain says blatantly. Tetsuna jumps.

"What are you talking about?" he stammers quickly.

Pain looks over, pulling down his sunglasses.

"Dude, I hay have a god-complex, but I am not stupid. You have a crush on her."

"…"

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"You may not be stupid, so you should know that she likes you, not me. And I am not talking about the Yahiko body," Tetsuna says, looking down at the ground, "She HATES ME, if you did not get the memo. I always seems to get in the way of her every try…"

*two weeks ago*

Tetsuna is in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Suddenly, he hears a noise in the hallway.

He walks down the hallway until he sees a shadow near Pain's room.

"Who's there?" He says, rubbing his head. The figure jumps.

"Tetsuna!" Konan whisper-yells angrily.

"What are you doing up soo late?"

*end flashback*

"….she does not hate you, Tetsuna," Pain says.

"I try and try, but I…..," Tetsuna says, dark, painful memories flooding his head, "never mind…..forget about it…"

"ok," Pain says, turning his head back, not further pushing the question. Tetsuna sighs in relief.

*fifteen minutes later*

"….where's Konan?" Tetsuna asks. Pain sits up.

"She's been gone too long. I have no idea," Pain says, pulling off his sunglasses.

"…I'll scout the forest," Tetsuna says. Pain nods.

"I'll scout the beach," He says as we stand up and brush ourselves off.

I poof into my Akatsuki robe and take off into the forest.

"I hope Konan is ok…," Tetsuna says to himself.

*Deeper into the forest*

'Oh Crap,' Konan thinks in her head as she sits tired up to a wooden pole with her mouth gagged, her left leg broken, 'to get jumped on my day off by Kohona ninja…in my swimsuit…..at the beach….at the snack bar…...just great.'

"Well, it was unexpected, but we found her," Guy says grinning. Kakashi nods.

"We need to get her back to the village before any reinforcements arrive," Asuma says.

"Agreed," Kakashi says.

"To think I would have to capture one of my own students," Jiraiya says, running his hand down his face.

Konan looks around. Darn it, she should have just stayed with Pain-kun and Tetsuna. Ugh, Tetsuna. He always seemed to put a dent in her plans to get with Pain-kun. Konan sighs. Well, at least it took all of the village's best Jounin to take her down.

'Not like they would work anyhow. Nagato just…just considers me as a friend, and Yahiko is….,' Konan thinks, and then shakes off the painful memories before they start to play out in her head. She was doomed now, unless one of those two came to find her.

"Might as well see if we can get some information from her before we leave," Kurenai says, turning to Konan. Konan's eyes go wide. No, not Genjutsu. That was the one type of jutsu she most avoided, that she was not resistant to.

Kurenai starts to walk over.

A rustling comes from one of the trees. The Jounin's and Konan's eyes dart over. Is it Pain?

Suddenly, razor wires shoot out at Kakashi. Kakashi easily dodges.

'…..Tetsuna?' Konan thinks.

Tetsuna jumps out of the tree and makes a couple of hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Vorse!" he yells, quickly charging Guy with his arm covered in cracking lightning. Guy grabs his other arm and slams him into a tree.

Tetsuna twists out of his grip and grabs Guy's other arm. Then he makes a hand sign with his other hand.

"Lightning Style: Electrocution!" He says, electricity shooting out of his arm and into Guy, who is blown back.

"Tetsuna Tokihashi, S-Rank criminal," Jiraiya says, then turns to Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai, "Keep him at close range."

Asuma and Guy charge Tetsuna. Tetsuna jumps away and throws kunai at them. Both dodge.

"Ninja Art: Razor Web Wire Cocoon!" Tetsuna yells. Guy and Asuma are immediately bound up in wire.

'That should slow them down,' Tetsuna thinks. Asuma uses a substitution to escape, but with long cuts on his arms and legs, 'Crap!'

"Don't underestimate this guy," Jiraiya says appearing above Tetsuna with a Rasengan ready, "He did take down an ANBU Elite squad."

Kakashi helps Asuma over to a tree. Asuma's arms are puffy and red.

"Darn it, he poisoned the wires!" Asuma says, " I can't move my arms or legs!"

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya yells, slamming the ball of chakra into Tetsuna's chest, slamming him into the ground.

'He stands no chance against all of them….so why is he-,' Konan thinks.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Blast!" Tetsuna yells from the crater he is laying in. Jiraiya barley dodges a massive bolt of lightning, which nicks his right leg as he lands on a tree limb. Tetsuna stands up slowly. A bloody hole is in his abdomen, which he is clutching Kurenai, take Guy and Asuma back to the village. Me and Kurenai will take him down, ok?"

Kakashi pulls down his bandanna to reveal his regular Sharingan, and then turns to Jiraiya.

"Got it," Kurenai says, grabbing the wounded Jounin and sprinting into the trees.

'Crap, that sage wounded me pretty good,' Tetsuna thinks, looking at Kakashi and Jiraiya, 'I won't last too much longer.'

Kakashi powers up a Chidori. Jiraiya powers up a Rasengan.

'I gotta move!' Tetsuna thinks, then tries to move his left leg.

"What!" Tetsuna says. His leg is tied up in his own razor wire.

Jiraiya grins.

"You see, while you were using your jutsu from the ground, I grabbed a piece of your razor wire and threw a senbon coated in magnetic toad oil at your leg," He says. Tetsuna gasps, "and since your wire here is magnetic, it took no time for my substance to magnetize your leg."

"Now your lightning style jutsu and tool jutsu is useless, since if you use it," Kakashi says, looking up at me, his Chidori fully charged, "You will hit yourself, and you would not do that, would you?"

'Oh no,' Konan thinks, 'He has to get away. He can't survive getting hit by both jutsu at once!'

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi yells, rushing Tetsuna.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya yells, rushing Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna!" Konan yells as the attacks collide with the trapped boy.

Pain looks over his shoulder at a small stack of smoke that is emanating from the forest.

Jiraiya and Kakashi jump back. They look over at the smoking crater where the boy is.

"We got him," Kakashi says.

A shadow moves amidst the smoke.

"Not quite," Jiraiya says.

'What is he up to?' he thinks.

When the smoke clears, it reveals a horrifying sight. Tetsuna has transformed into a twisted creature.

'What the-?' Konan says in her mind, 'this is his kekkei genkai?'

Konan had never expected his kekkei genkai to be so…..monstrous. Tetsuna's torso is now black, with a purple gem looking thing in the center of his chest. His legs are now scrunched up a little, basically a human sized version of velociraptor legs. His left arm is a giant, steel arm, which is has giant claws. His right arm is covered in bone, and looks like a giant snake, and it also has tendrils coming out of it in random places. His eyes are like a beast's, and his teeth are like Kisame's, all sharp and flesh rending looking. Blood is trickling from his mouth.

Tetsuna lets loose an inhuman roar, which shakes the ground. He rushes Kakashi, who, even with his Sharingan, is thrown into tree on the other side of the glade so hard he smashes through it at a terrifying speed. Jiraiya barley dodges his next swipe.

"Kakashi!" He yells.

Kakashi stands up out of the rubble of the one standing tree and activates his Mangekyou Sharingan. A void begins to appear around Tetsuna. Tetsuna roars. Konan struggles against her bonds.

'I gotta stop Kakashi,' she thinks, freeing one hand.

Jiraiya suddenly charges Tetsuna with a Rasengan.

"No!" Konan says, but just then, a flash of light explodes in the glade, and everything blacks out.

*two hours later*

Konan slowly opens her eyes and sits up on her beach towel.

"Look who's finally awake after a fight," Pain says, still in his swim trunks. Konan's eyes go wide open. She starts to open her mouth.

"He is on your other side," Pain says, motioning.

Konan looks over to her other side. Tetsuna is lying there, his wounds patched up, but he's still in bad shape.

"Konan, I need to ask and tell you some stuff," Pain says. Konan looks over at him.

"One, do you like me, as in me, Nagato?" he asks.

"…..I really do," Konan says, confessing, then noticing she is still in her swimsuit.

"Well, you know how I think about you by now, right?"

Konan nods, her eyes staring down at the towel.

"Two, do you at all like Tetsuna?"

Konan does not move.

"Do you even understand him? As a member of the Akatsuki, we all need to know something about each other. So I am going to show you something," Pain says, "first, put your hand on his head."

Konan gently puts her hand on his forehead. Pain walks over to the other side and sits down. He puts his hand on hers, and then makes a hand sign with the other one.

Konan is suddenly in the front area of a small house.

"What is this?"

"We are in Tetsuna's memories. More importantly, his most painful memory," Pain's voice says from the back ground, "Just watch and listen."

"Tetsuna! I'm home!" A woman says as she walks through the door, smiling. A little boy runs up to her and hugs her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Is daddy coming home?" The excited little boy asks.

The woman avoids his eyes and frowns. The little boy freezes and slowly backs up.

"no…..NO!" He yells, crying. Everything is silent for a few minutes.

"He lost his dad?" Konan says.

"Yes, but what happens next is what you need to see," Pain's voice says.

Suddenly, a man appears in the door. The woman turns around just in time to get slammed up against a wall. More men walk into the house.

"What have we here?" The man says, grinning. He sticks a kunai into her neck, "oops."

Konan does not want to watch, but she can't shut out what they do next to the woman. The little boy screams as he is held back by a goon.

Sounds echo in Konan's ears. Over and over, for what seems like forever, she hears the laughter, the screams, and the cries. Dark memories well up in her mind from her childhood.

"NAGATO, MAKE IT STOP!" she yells, covering her ears.

Suddenly she is back at the beach, and Pain is sitting back where he was on his towel. Konan takes her hand off Tetsuna's head.

"After his mom died, they used a resurrection jutsu on her and had her beat him almost to death. After that, they…..did what they did earlier. They did this for days, weeks. The Kohona police, not even the ANBU were able to figure out what had happened until the men left, two MONTHS later, and Tetsuna escaped the house to tell of what had happened. Over those two months, he had to watch his mom's corpse be defiled. He was beaten near to death repeatedly, and by the time it was all over, not only was he an orphan like us, but he was broken, in every way possible. No friends, no family, just himself and his ninja training," Pain says solemnly, "I know your story Konan, of course."

Tetsuna begins to stir. Pain stands up.

"You know, it is still everyone's day off," Pain says, casting a Genjutsu over their spot on the beach, though the entire beach is evacuated now except for them. He smiles at Konan, which is really rare these days, "So make up and enjoy your day, Konan, we most likely will not have another."

Pain walks off toward the snack stand. Once he is far enough away, Konan turns to Tetsuna, who is not sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Wha-? Where am-," he says, then sees Konan and looks away.

"Tetsuna, looks at me," Konan says. Tetsuna slowly does.

"I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. We all are a team, and we need to be on good terms with each other," she says, then puts a hand on Tetsuna's shoulder, "I…I saw your past, Tetsuna."

Tetsuna's eyes go open.

"Well, the worst part of it…we are more alike than we may have thought," she says, smiling and leaning in to Tetsuna, "and I may like you."

Their lips slowly touch. Tetsuna is at first shocked, but gives in. Their hands slowly begin to explore each other after a few minutes.

From a distance, Pain watches secretly from behind the counter of the snack stand with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Told you someone would score around here," Kakuzu says, "Now pay up, Hidan."

"$^%," Hidan says.

"What are they doing, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asks. Deidara shakes his head.

"What's happening, what are we watching?" Itachi says.

"Hehe, we are watching the best thing since-," Kisame begins to say.

"Shhhh!" Zetsu says, "Just watch."

"Talk about spontaneous," Hidan says, evily grinning.

Me: What happened after this?

Tetsuna: We found out about the spying. A few days later/

Konan: and all I can tell you right now is that 'revenge is sweet' :D

Me: …scary, but I will go with it :D

PLS RATE/REVIEW! (PS: all flames will be used to burn holes in the ozone, thank you !)


End file.
